


The Rescuing Of Leonard McCoy

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [43]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Badass Reader, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, some blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Bones and Jim have been captured by hostile aliens and it’s up to the Enterprise crew, including you, to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as the Wooing Of Leonard McCoy.

Leonard was in a pickle: a very, very big pickle. He’d been on an away mission on the planet Gamma XI when a Group Of hostile aliens had attacked the team and taken He and the Captain hostage. Jim had tried to get smart and ended up getting the crap beat out of him before the two of them had been shoved in a cell. He was now trying to help Jim as best he could with no medical supplies at all and only his ripped blue shirt to staunch the wounds. 

“Hold that arm still!” He ordered. “I don’t have anything to splint it with so no moving it if you don’t want to make things worse.” 

“Don’t worry, Bones. I have no desire to make it hurt any more than it does,” Jim said faintly, a pained expression on his face. He had a split lip, bloody nose, and knife wound on his side in addition to the broken arm. 

“Y/N’s gonna be so mad at us for getting caught,” The Captain groaned. “I bet she’s preparing the Cavalry to come down here and bust us out.”

“Likely,” Leonard agreed, feeling terrible for causing you, his wife of seven months and fifteen days, such stress. Knowing you, he knew you wouldn’t be able to rest until you’d brought them back safe and sound. 

“They’ll be hell to pay for those aliens when Y/N gets ahold of them,” Jim grinned. “Her combat skills are beyond amazing.” 

“Way better than yours, that’s for sure,” Leonard agreed. 

The cell they were in was very dingy and nasty, only a moldy heap of cushions in the corner relieving the hard rock floor. They’d been taken into some cave system and marched down a long tunnel, passing many other doors and passages. Leonard had tried to keep track of where they’d gone, in case they managed to escape, but it would be tricky. Jim was better at that sort of thing. 

He finished ripping his shirt into strips and tied them around Jim’s bloody shoulder. 

“You’re gonna get cold, Bones!” Jim protested weakly, through gritted teeth.

“I still have my thermal undershirt. Besides, Better me cold than you bleeding out,” the replied bluntly. “Now sit back and start plotting an escape.” 

“That’s the spirit, Bones.” Jim gave his best friend and brother-in-law the thumbs up. 

Meanwhile, back on the Enterprise, you were being treated for injuries sustained during the fight and begging M’Benga to hurry up so you could go look for your husband and brother. 

“I can’t wait!” You declares frantically. “They could be undergoing torture or alien probing or facing execution right now!” 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” the Doctor sighed apologetically, “but I cannot Clear you for duty until the regen has finished and you’re not at risk for reopening the wounds. Commander Spock is working with the security chief right now. I’ve no doubt they’ll do their absolute best to find Doctor McCoy and Captain Kirk. 

“I can’t just sit here and do nothing!” You wailed. “That’s my husband and brother down there!” 

“And how will you be any use to them right now? You can barely walk, let alone fight.” Pointed out Geoff, causing you to slump in despair. 

You knew you couldn’t possibly fight any time soon, but you had seen where they were being taken and you needed to help somehow.

“I at least need to talk to Spock.” You said determinedly. “I have information that could be crucial to tracking them down.”   
“All right, I’ll call the commander,” Geoff promised.

Spock did come down and question you and you told him everything you could remember about what happened when Jim and Len had been captured. 

“They were heading northwest towards the mountains when I saw their blue and yellow shirts surrounded by the aliens,” you explained. “I didn’t get a chance to track them before I got hurt and we beamed back up.” 

“Thank you for the information, Lieutenant. Unfortunately, the skirmish has put the aliens on guard and the area is now filled with them. The numbers are too great to risk sending another away team immediately.” At your look of panic, he quickly added, “we are monitoring the surface continually. As soon as we deem possible, we will retrieve the Captain and Doctor McCoy.”

“They might be dead by then,” you said, teeth clenched as you tried to control your frustration and fear. Now was NOT the time for getting written up for insubordination. 

“The Captain would not wish a whole away team to be slaughtered on his behalf. I assure you, Mr. Scott will be looking for any possible empty area to beam into as soon as possible.”

You were not happy, but accepted the inevitable. It ended up being only two days before the aliens dispersed enough, but for you and Len, they felt like an eternity. 

Jim was a mess and he was afraid he was developing a fever, the “food” the aliens shoved in their cell was inedible for humans and they were both very hungry, and the cold was starting to get to Leonard after all, though he tried to hide it from Jim. He tried to distract his mind by thinking about you and how he would celebrate your reunion. Despite his natural dim outlook, he knew you’d move heaven and earth to find him, and heaven help any obstacle in your way. 

“Scotty’s Probably figuring out how to break the laws of nature to find you,” he told Jim. “Our favorite red shirts make a pretty formidable team.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Jim said, a fond smiling flickering briefly as he imagined the affectionate scolding the Scotsman would give him. He hurt a lot, but he had to keep holding on. 

The two days waiting had allowed you to recover enough to go back down in the rescue party and you and Hendorff helped lead the team. On the transporter pad, Scotty called out, “bring our boys home, Y/N!” 

“I will,” you declared firmly, giving a thumbs up to the chief engineer. He looked as stressed as you were feeling and you were even more determined to not come back without them. 

The eight team members beamed down as close as possible to the woods and Spock gave careful instructions as your eyes scanned the ground for evidence of a trail. It was hard to find after being trampled over by the native patrols, but after much scanning and careful investigation, you cautiously indicated the traces led due west into the forest.  
Spock commanded the group to move forward, quickly, but carefully, and the team proceeded, phasers at the ready.  
The forest eventually gave way to rocky terrain and the beginnings of a mountain range. After about a mile, the trail became much more well used and it was impossible to distinguish the human footprints now that they’d been covered over by the alien’s prints. 

“I believe the cave entrance is 200 meters ahead,” Spock pointed out. Sure enough, in the distance you could see a large opening, heavily guarded by the seven foot tall armored creatures. 

“How are we gonna get in there alive?” Whispered one of your security colleagues. 

“These handy high powered phasers,” you replied, touching the one on your belt. Scotty rigged them so they’ll put even these tough guys out for a while. But be careful and don’t waste your fire.” 

They all nodded. “Very well, Lieutenant,” Spock said. “Set phasers to stun. We will find our missing crew mates very shortly.”

Meanwhile, Leonard was trying to distract Jim from his increasing pain by talking about Scotty. He’d been roughed up again when the aliens tried to question him and couldn’t get him to admit to being a spy. Leonard was terribly afraid there was internal bleeding now and the Captain wouldn’t be able to last much longer without treatment.

“So, Scotty was actually considering getting married on Delta Vega,” Jim commented with an attempt at humor. 

“Why in the world would he want to go back to that barren icebox?” Len asked. 

“Cause it’s where we met,” Jim said. “He says his whole life changed the day I barged in the door with Spock the Elder and he never wants to forget it, even if he has to dress for the Arctic. They’ve done extensive renovations to the outpost there, so it wouldn’t be bad inside.”

“Hmm. Who knew Scotty was the sentimental type? But are you actually considering marriage, kid? You always got all worked up whenever Y/N joked about You needing to make an honest man out of Scotty.” 

Jim grinned sheepishly.  
“Well, having observed you and Y/N together, it’s starting to not seem so bad. You’re one of the most adorable married couples I’ve known other than Mom and Chris.” 

“High praise,” Leonard replied, with a fond expression on his face as he thought of you. He knew he loved being married to you, and he’d never regret changing his previous position on marriage. “She’s pretty amazing, after all. I didn’t stand a chance the moment she set her sights on me.”

“No, you really didn’t,” Jim grinned. “Does she still call you Bones McHottie Husband?” 

“Yes, Along with other things I will never tell you.” Leonard’s grin was a trifle smug now. “Classified Married stuff.”

Jim rolled his eyes and started to tell Bones he didn’t have to be so uppity about it when he heard a sound in the hall. Was that scuffling?” 

“Better lay low Bones,” he said urgently. “I think they’re coming back!”

Len stopped talking and strained to hear. He heard alien yells, thuds, and what might be phaser Fire. A few guards ran past to join the fray. 

“Think that’s our rescue committee?” He asked hopefully.

“Sounds like it,” Jim agreed. Then they both listened and watched the action unfold as the noises grew closer and closer. The thuds increased and he thought he heard your voice. 

Soon enough, the struggle was in front of their cell and they had a perfect view of you and Hendorff taking out three aliens. You were flying about in full combat mode, kicking one alien in the gut and sending another flying with a phaser blast to the side. Spock took down the third alien and another kick rendered the first unconscious. 

Leonard was filled with both relief and incredible pride: he rarely got to see you in action and he was suitably impressed. After checking that the coast was clear for the moment, you approached the cell, where your husband was holding up your battered looking brother.

“Hey, babe. Hey Jim,” you greeted. “Ready to get outta here?”

“More than ready,” Jim said weakly. You frowned as you saw how hurt he was.

“You don’t look so hot, Bro,” you said bluntly, fiddling with the lock on the door. It wouldn’t budge. 

“Don’t feel so hot, either,” Jim admitted with a wince. “We should probably move so she can shoot the lock, Bones.” 

Len nodded and scooted them out of the way. With a single phaser blast, the lock disintegrated, and you’d swing the door open and knelt to hug your husband. 

“So glad to see you alive, Len,” you told him. “Are you okay?”

“And I’m glad to see you, darlin,” he replied, sneaking a kiss. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty unscathed amazingly. It was Jim they focused on. That was awfully impressive work there.” 

“Thanks,” you smiled and turned to Jim, expression turning to worry at the sight. “He looks bad. I’m guessing we should get him out as soon as possible?”

“Yeah,” Bones conformed grimly. “He needs surgery before he bleeds to death internally.” 

You did NOT like the sound of that at all. Jim was pale as a ghost and had a clearly broken arm, bloody face, (some of which was coming from his mouth), and dark red stain on his side. 

“You hold on, now, Jimbo,” you told him with more than a little emotion. “No dying on me, ya hear? Mom and Dad wouldn’t be too happy.” 

“Yeah,” He agreed faintly. “You’ll have to help me, Bones, Maybe Spock too.”

The Vulcan swiftly stepped forward and between Him and Leonard, they’d supported Jim and got out of the cell. The party moved out as quickly as they could under the circumstances, phasers still drawn and ready. It seemed an eternity until you were back in the open, though it was only about ten minutes. The second you’d cleared the cave you’d pulled out your communicator and turned to Spock.

“We’ll have to beam up in two batches, Commander, how do you want us to do this?” 

“The Captain And Doctor first, along with myself to assist the Captain and Ensigns Cho And Mueller.”

It made sense. The five red shirts including yourself that would go last where much more experienced.   
Nodding, you relayed the instructions to Scotty, along with a warning to summon a medical team for Jim. 

This made the engineer very uneasy as he got suddenly quiet.

“Is it bad, lass?” He inquired.

“Nothing my brilliant husband can’t fix with prompt attention,” you tried to assure him. “Five to beam up.” 

“See ya in a minute!” You chirped to Len as the swirls of light enveloped him. He had shut his eyes tightly, hating the transporter process with a passion. When he reappeared with Jim and Spock on the Enterprise, he was greeted by the sight of very agitated Engineer, who yelled and ran for Jim. 

“What did ye go and do now, Jimmy? You look ghastly!” He took the Captain’s face in his hands and frowned at all the blood. “You’re unbelievable, Captain.” 

“Now, now, babe. I’ll be fine,” Jim assured. “Bones here’ll Fix me right up, won’t you Bones?” 

He swayed again and the men quickly hauled him off the transporter pad and onto the waiting stretcher. The swirls Of Light from the second group began to appear, but he was too occupied with Jim to notice something was wrong, until he heard Hendorff barking at the medical staff to hold up and turned around to see you dangling limply in the Security Chief’s arms, blood gushing from a wound in your abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard’s heart stopped when he saw you in Cupcake’s arms, unconscious. 

“Y/N!” He and Jim yelled in unison. 

“Dammit, what happened?” He demanded, rushing to take you from the big redshirt. 

“Must have been a native in hiding. Hurled this spear right as we were about to transport,” Hendorff answered grimly. “Never caught a glimpse of him.” 

Len gently took you in his arms, horror choking his throat as he tried to evaluate how badly you were hurt. 

“Get The Captain to Medbay, NOW!” He ordered sharply at the staff pushing Jim’s stretcher. “We’ll need two operating rooms prepped.” 

“C’mon, darlin,” he whispered down to you. “Stay with me. M’Benga will take good care of you.” 

The somber group left the transporter room, Scotty staring in shock and Ensign Mueller crying softly. 

Geoff met them when they arrived in Medbay, running to get another stretcher when he saw you in Leonard’s arms. Len set you down as carefully as if you were made of glass. 

“She got nailed with a spear, Geoff,” he told his friend wearily. “I haven’t scanned her yet, but This could be bad.” 

Geoff nodded. “I’ll fight tooth and nail for her, Len. I promise you. You okay to operate on the Captain?” 

Leonard set his teeth. He was terrified for you, but it was out of his hands, due to your relationship. He’d have to put his energy into saving Jim right now.

“Yeah. I’d better go get ready,” he said with a grim sigh. 

That day was one of the longest in his life as he worked on Jim while knowing you might be dying in the next OR. Jim, though, being the stubborn SOB he was, made it through the surgery like a champ and was soon in recovery, left to sleep off the anesthetics while the regenerator worked on his arm. 

He emerged to find Scotty sitting out in the General Medbay, looking miserable. The light over the other operating room indicated you were still in surgery, so he approached the man to give him an update. 

“I’m…..I’m so sorry, Len,” he said. “I got distracted and waited too long to start the second transport. Will she be all right?”

“I don’t know yet,” the Doctor sighed. “She’s still in surgery. Jim though, came through his better than I expected. He’s in recovery now.” 

“That’s good to hear. Can I see him?” 

“He’s still out, but you can take a peek if you’d like.” 

He showed Scotty Jim’s unconscious form. Evidently, a quick glance at his regular breathing and a quick kiss on the forehead were enough to reassure the engineer, because he followed Leonard back out meekly when he was done.

“I’ll sit with the lad when he’s closer to coming around. Thank you for pulling him through again. What happened down there?”

Leonard related the series of events that had resulted in their capture and the experience in the cave prison. Scotty shuddered when he talked about the filth and dampness and aliens going after Jim, but his eyes gleamed with satisfaction when Len got to the part where the away team arrived and the aliens dropped like flies from the extra intense phasers.

“My adjustments worked then. I’m pleased to hear it.” 

“They sure did.”

Leonard fell silent as his mind returned to worrying about you. He itches to see what was going on in there, but there was nothing he could do but wait.

M’Benga finally emerged two hours later, looking exhausted, but triumphant. 

“Good news, Len. She’s going to make it. Had a couple very close calls there, but the surgery was successful.”

You woke up a day later, groggy and sore, but very glad to see your husband’s brown head resting on your arm. 

“Hey hubby,” You rasped, “you’ve got the scruff going on, I like it.”

His head popped up and he tearfully smiled at you. 

“Such an incorrigible flirt, darlin,” he replied hoarsely. “You sure gave us a scare.” 

“Sorry bout that,” you apologized, reaching out for him. He engulfed your hand in his and squeezed it gently, then actually kissed it, a rare move which told you how worried he’d been. 

“Geoff patched me up?” You asked, after being given a sip of water for your dry throat. 

“Sure did. You were really scrambled up inside like your insufferable brother. Behave, and you’ll both be right as rain in a couple weeks.”

You were relieved to hear the hint that Jim was okay as well, but only gave a sly half smile. “Depends what your definition of “behave” is, Dr. Studly.” 

“Nothing like what you’re hoping, unfortunately,” he said firmly, causing you to give him a pouty face. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s in your best interests to let your body heal.” 

He followed this up by whispering a promise of possible future…..compensations in your ear which made you giggle and blush deeply. Being married to a doctor did have its perks in certain areas. 

“So that’s what you can look forward to, okay sweetheart?” 

“Hmm. I like the sound of that, McStudly. Is Jim awake too?”

“Yep, and nagging the crap out of me for updates on you. Thank goodness Scotty’s around to keep him distracted so he can’t torment me more than he already does.” 

You couldn’t stop the laugh at this all too familiar refrain, but quickly stopped when it caused pain to your newly repaired tummy. Your husband looked instantly remorseful and glanced over at the biobed readouts.

“Sorry about that. I should know better. You want me to up your meds?”

“No, it’s not that bad yet. They only will make me more groggy. I’ll be okay, honey,” you told him. “I’m so glad we got you and Jim out of there in time. I was so terrified for you.”

“Not as much as I was when I saw that hole in your side. I thought I was going to lose you, darlin.” 

His voice grew husky and more southern and you could see the toll the whole thing had taken on him. You pulled his hand to rest on your heart. 

“Not this time, Baby,” you told him. “I don’t plan on going out this way: Not until I’ve had a good half century with you at least. Now, tell me all about your adventures in captivity.” 

“You make it sound so glamorous,” he said dryly, but repeated the story he’d told Scotty, only this time emphasizing how impressed and dazzled he’d been seeing you plow through the alien guards. 

“I’m not gonna lie, if we hadn’t had a crowd around, I would have kissed the daylights out of you, darlin’. That was some serious “badassery” as Jim calls it. 

“I don’t like it when someone messes with the men I love,” you said tenderly, “And you can totally kiss the daylights out of me right here and now, hot stuff.” 

He chuckled at you and obliged your request.


End file.
